A Feudal Fairy Tale Redone
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Instead of being reincarnated to the Tsukinos Princess Serenity is reincarnated as InuYasha's daughter, born before he meets Kikyou, and everything goes down. How will InuYasha having a pup change the quest for the jewel shards?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

InuYasha glares down coldly at the bitch whom thought she could use him to increase her power by forcing him to sire her pup. Being the hanyou son of the previous Lord of the Western Lands, and younger half brother to the current one, there was some sense in that. He would have killed her sooner, she'd used help to beat him dammit, but she had ended up with pup. He'd had to leave her alive long to have the pup, and wean said pup. He switches his gaze to the pup in his arms, a little girl that looked so much like his mother that it hurt. Well, except fpr her ears, she had his ears, " I see you took care of the presumptuous one, InuYasha. "

" Did she name my pup or not, Sesshoumaru? " InuYasha asks him, while they couldn't stand each other, not even Sesshoumaru would have let her live, seeing as how she didn't go through with a proper dominance fight. The bitch was weak enough InuYasha would have been able to kick her ass easily, hence why she had needed help to beat him.

" No, she had not named the pup yet. " Sesshoumaru answers, he could be civil to his brother for this topic. He had lost control of _his pack_ , which was unacceptable. The whole pack now knew that their Alpha's brother was off limits, as was his pup, " I assure you, this will not happen again. "

" I know, I also know that you did help me out when I was younger even if you never showed yourself to me. Her name is Izumi. "

" She does bear a striking resemblence to your dam. " Sesshoumaru reluctantly admits.

" Can I count on you to help me from a distance while she's this young? " InuYasha asks his older brother, barely keeping his tone even.

Sesshoumaru grunts, " For her sake, I will. Will you be able to actually provide for her? "

InuYasha snorts, " Been preparing the entire time she actually needed her dam. I have what I need for the next month, at least, stashed with Myoga. Just keep the idiots from messing with my mom's grave. "

Five Years Later:

InuYasha chuckles as he watches his pup chase butterflies, never once letting down his guard, and casually joins her when the wind shifts enough to let him scemt the priestess that protects the Sacred Jewel. Izumi looks up at her father, and he shakes his head subtly. She goes back to playing happily enough, " You've already judged me to not be a threat, haven't you? "

" We're not harming anyone, though I did have to hunt down a few fire rats to make sure my pup would be properly protected. "

" I see, why does she feel more demonic than you? "

" Because she is, her dam cheated in a dominance fight to get the blood of my father into her pups. She knew there was no way she could safely go after my older brother, so she chose me. I waited until my pup no longer needed her dam, and killed the bitch for the presumption. "

If anyone would have told InuYasha that meeting Kikyou would end up with him, and his pup sealed to a tree for fifty years he would have never believed them. He didn't even know why she sealed them, but his last act was to wrap his arms around his pup.

Chapter 1

Izumi's first sight was of her father slashing a Centipede demon tp pieces, and before he can do something stupid she glomps his leg. InuYasha looks down, " Izumi. "

" Ignore him, he's cranky when he first wakes up. " Izumi says, and then she blinks as she looks at the old lady, " Kaede-chan, is that you? "

Kaede chuckles, " Seems ye are smarter than your sire, Izumi-chan. Yes, it is me, you've been sealed for fifty years. "

Izumi climbs up her father until she reaches his shoulder, and he rolls his eyes at her, looking at her lovingly, " Must you climb up me, pup? "

" If it stops you from being an idiot, yes! "

Kaede cackles at this, and the girl whom the sacred jewel had come from looks at Kaede curiously, " Izumi-chan has always been one for calling her father out on his idiocy. "

InuYasha huffs at this even as Izumi giggles, " Pup, don't you love me anymore? "

" I love you dearly, but I am also a realist, Daddy. " Izumi deadpans, " Kaede-chan, you know Daddy won't do anything to endanger me. "

" Aye, which is why I don;t understand why Kikyou sealed ye both to the tree. Let's get back to the village. " Kaede had never believed InuYasha had attacked her sister for the jewel, mostly because having it would have put his pup in even more danger. InuYasha adored his daughter, and would never knowingly endanger her. At the same time their mere existences put them in danger as well. InuYasha never left her alone if he could help it. Her scent was strong, and he needed to be there to make sure none of the older demons went after his pup, or idiot humans. Izumi was one quarter human, and took after her paternal grandmother in looks, save for her eyes, and ears, those were her father's through and through.

" Izumi-chan, I'm Kagome. "

Izumi looks her over, some part of the pup recognizing her to be Kikyou's reincarnation. Deep in Izumi's soul her last life slept for the most part. Her last life had made sure neither father nor daughter died from the sealing though. " You woke us up, didn;t you, Kagome-san? "

InuYasha looks at his pup, she had never been that polite to Kikyou, polite, yeah, but in a way that told you it was forced politeness. With Kagome however she meant it. They make their way to the village, InuYasha taking in the changes over the last fifty years. Izumi is catching up with Kaede, as Kaede had been her only friend. Kagome was holding onto the Sacred Jewel that had been torn from her body though she does watch over the father/daughter duo as well. Kagome had precious few memories of her father, and her little brother had none, as their father had died before he was born.

Once night falls, and Izumi is snuggled up with Kaede InuYasha looks at Kagome, " What gives? "

Kagome sighs, " I envy Izumi just a little bit, that's all. "

InuYasha blinks, and then the dots connect, " Oh, you lost your father, didn't you? "

" Yeah, I did, at least I remember him though. He died before my little brother was even born. "

In a sift tone InuYasha explains the circumstances of his pup's birth, and surprisingly Kagome agrees with his actions, " If a person or demon can't get any action by being themselves, and have to take their pleasure from someone else then they deserve what they get. At least she has you. "

InuYasha blinks, " Feel strongly about that, huh? "

" In my time there's consentual violence while getting physical, and then there's rape. " Kagome says flatly.

" All right, fill me in on the major things, as I really do not want to open mouth and insert foot too often. " InuYasha says.

Kagome sighs, " Okay, first, while the word bitch does not have necessarily bad connotations for you, in my time it does. Generally in reference to women, when called a bitch, it's being said they are acting in a malicious, unpleasant way, and being particulatly selfish as well. Next would be wench. In my time that word can be used to refer to the fact that a female is particularly loose with her attentions. "

" Good to know. I may not always catch myself in time to stop myself from referring to you as a wench, but I will remember the connotations for bitch. I really do not want to be on the receiving end of righteous feminine fury. " InuYasha says.

This comment causes Kaede to chuckle, " One of my favorite memories is when you inadvertantly angered that female cat demon when she was in heat. "

Kagome outright laughs at this, " Do tell, Kaede-ba-san. "

InuYasha huffs, " To be fair she was downwind of me, otherwise I would have never made that comment. "

" Aye, InuYasha was generally choosy with his words when his nose told him it was not the best time to anger a female. His mother raised him after all. " Kaede says.

InuYasha shudders, his mother had been terrifying when on her period, and someone made the mistake of insukting him in front of her, " Huh, that means he'll actually be a little more considerate of females once a month. " Kagome muses, " Don't, I have a little brother, InuYasha, and the only male he has in his life is our grandpa, our mother's father. "

" Yeah, I generally try to be considerate, and I am really hoping I am not going to have to be the one to give _that talk_ to my pup. " InuYasha shudders, he did not want to even think about his pup growing up, going into heat, _mating_.

Kagome and Kaede both laugh at the look on his face, " Mom tells me all the time that my father feared the day I got old enough to notice boys. "

InuYasha groans, " I love Izumi dearly, but why couldn;t I have a son? "

" Right, and then have to wrry about him making you a grandfather once he hits puberty, huh? " Kagome asks.

InuYasha blinks at this bland statement, " I would be doomed either way, wouldn;t I? "

" Aye, but Izumi loves you enough that only someone that could actually survive an interrogation with ye wihtout losing control of their bowels or bladder would be worthy enough of her. "

InuYasha perks up at that, " No imagining what you'll do to future boy or girlfriends of your daughter just yet. " Kagome says.

InuYasha looks startled at the mere thought his pup might actually prefer her own gender, and then at Kagome, " That's accepted in your time? "

" More so than now at any rate. There are plenty of people that like both genders, their own, their opposite, or none at all. Would it really matter to you if she was happy? " Kagome asks him.

InuYasha looks at his pup, " No, it wouldn't. As long as she was happy, I wouldn;t care, though they would have to be worthy of her. "

" Of course. " the females say together, and he huffs at them. He only wanted the best for his pup, was that so wrong?

" I'll be outside, amkiing sure none of the lower leveled scum get close to the jewel, or my pup. " InuYasha says, " I'll be close enough that Izumi will still be able to smell me, and I'll make sure to stay where she can as well. "

" Thank ye, InuYasha. I have made my opinion of ye known to the villagers, and they know as long as Izumi is within the village ye will not allow harm to come to it. " Kaede says.

Charon Castle, Pluto:

Queen Aurista looks through one of her time mirrors as she observes the reincarnated hime sleep while snuggled up with the aged Kaede. This InuYasha was more mature, the maturity forced on him by having to raise his pup. Sure, it had only been for five years, but that was long enough to make a marked change in his personality. Oh, he was still the same gruff half dog demon, but having a daughter that depended on him for her safety forced him to fight smarter, not be as reckless either. He'd still be just as protective of Kagome, and his pup actually liked Kagome, she hadn't liked Kikyou, which was why this InuYasha had remained acquaintances with her, and not fallen for her in this dimension.

Redirecting Princess Serenity's soul had been the best decision she had ever made, and now she could sit back, amd watch the chaos unfold. Especially since her presence might just make destroying Naraku that much easier. Aurista had also taken the time to actually ensure that if she woke up explosively that none of her senshi would be able to track her.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or Sailor Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

Feudal Era:

Izumi awakens in stages, her nose telling her that her father had been patrolling around the village, mostly to keep the scavengers from coming after the jewel. After eating breakfast, taking care of nature's demands, and surprisingly having Kagome's help with her hair the pup lets out a piercing whistle, which had her father flinching, even from where he was. That was her signal to him to come eat, and perhaps get some rest as well. Kagome chuckles when she sees he was still wincing from the whistle his daughter had let out, " Hmm, I wonder if a dog whistle would work on you two? "

Izumi has a sinking feeling about that question, " What is a dog whistle? "

" A whistle that only the non-demonic dogs of the future can hear, as far as I know, the pitch is too high for normal humans. " Kagome says, " They can be used as training tools for a dog, or just to call for them if you don't know where they are. "

" Let's not find out. " InuYasha says, he had the same feeling as his daughter.

Izumi nods at this, she agreed with her daddy on this one, " You need to eat, and then get some rest. You'll do none of us any good if you're too tired to properly defend us. "

InuYasha sighs wearily, " All right, pup, as long as you and Kagome stay within the village, so I can get to you if need be. "

" Would going as far as the well be allowed? That is how I got to this time after all, and my family will be getting worried about me. " Kagome asks.

" Can you actually defend yourself? " InuYasha asks her instead.

Kagome sighs, " All right, I'll wait until you can come with me, though I should maybe work on learning a long range weapon. "

" You have the powers of a priestess so archery would be your best bet. " InuYasha tells her.

" I could ask Kaede for lessons, seeing as how I need to be able to defend the jewel, don't I? I just had to get dragged back to a time where knowing how to defend yourself is an actual must. " Kagome says despairingly.

Izumi giggles, " At least daddy's more of a melee fighter, you do the long distance sniping, and he can handle the up close stuff. "

" Got it all figured out, huh, pup? " InuYasha asks her, scooping her up, and tossing her into the air in one motion.

Izumi laughs in delight, it wasn't often they got to play like this after all. She knew he would always catch her until she was a little older, and then she'd have to learn how to land. Kagome could remember her dad doing the same thing with her, and she smiles, InuYasha may be half demon, but he was all father. Once they got InuYasha to eat, and rest Izumi looks at Kagome before leading her to Kaede, " Kaede-chan, can you teach Kagome how to use a bow, and arrow. She needs to be able to defend herself somehow in this era. "

" Ye be right, Izumi-chan. We'll find you a bow you can draw first, and have you work on building your arm strength up first, okay, child. " Kaede says.

" That will work, and I can work on it in my own time as well. " Kagome says, archery was still practiced, and it could be a hobby for her. She'd have to get a target set up at home for her to practice with on stationary targets, and go to a range for moving targets once she got good at hitting the stationary ones. She'd also have to work on her arm, and wrist strength as well. She just had a feeling she'd be stuck going between the two times for awhile. Kaede shows her where she can clean up after she's practiced, Izumi goes with them since she could at least hear or smell trouble coming.

After bathing Kagome dresses in some clothing one of the village women had made for her when her uniform got stained with her own blood. Thankfully she still had her under things she could wear, and she would make sure to get sturdier clothes once she went back to her own time. She knew there were still demon hunters, and exorcists though they weren't popular professions anymore. Still, she would need to get her act together. What none of them were expecting was the bandits that grabbed Kagome, and the jewel. Izumi had been snatched as well, and immediately gagged. Kaede was knocked out, and upon her waking she immediately goes in search of InuYasha. The fools had taken his pup as well.

Kagome's first act upon waking was to grab Izumi, untying the pup immediately. She also removes the gag, and does her best to keep her safe what with having a sword being swung around willy-nilly like that. InuYasha burst in just as the sword heads for his pup, and Kagome, shattering it easily. During the ruckus the jewel had flown from Kagome. She was more concerned with protecting the child in her arms after all. Izumi wakes up just then, and her hands fly up to cover her poor nose, " I know, pup, that is a foul stench. " InuYasha admits, and punches through the chest of the fool to reveal his heart had been eaten by a Carrion Crow.

Kagome finds the jewel just as the crow eats it. InuYasha swears at this, and Kagome can't really blame him for his reaction. " This just got a lot harder. Thanks for looking after my pup though. "

" Only a truly cruel individual wouldn't protect any child near them. " Kagome says flatly.

Izumi shifts to Kagome's back, and InuYasha rolls his eyes, " Climb on, I'll get you two back to the village before I go crow hunting. "

" Fair warning, daddy can run fast, so hold on tight, and I'll try to keep my claws from digging into you, Kagome-san. " Izumi says.

Kagome was thankful for the warning, otherwise she would have gotten taken completely off guard. Once he drops them off with Kaede he heads out to find the crow. No way in hell was he allowing it to keep the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. He wasn't expecting his pup to attack the damned thing when it started to take a child from the village though. However she didn't have his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack, hers still originated from her claws, but was made of wind. InuYasha grabs them both before they can fall into the river, landing on the riverbank, " Not bad, pup. "

Kagome grabs the foot on the boy's back still, and ties it to an arrow before firing it off at the reformed crow. Izumi's eyes widen when pretty sparkling lights go flying off in several directions. She had a really bad feeling about that. That bad feeling panned out when she heard her father's yell after something Kagome said that she couldn't quite hear. The pup waits until they get back to the village, and winces, " The foot broke the jewel, didn't it? "

" Aye, it did, Izumi-chan. " Kaede admits.

Izumi looks at her father, " Yeah, you'll be coming with us. "

With Izumi being three-quarters demon it was probably for the best that she did go with them. She was too little to defend herself from the more powerful enemies, " Well, looks like we know what you inherited from your dam, pup. " InuYasha says sourly.

Izumi knew why her dam was dead, and understood it to a degree as well. If she was so weak she couldn't establish dominance in a proper fight to earn the right for her father to sire her pups then she deserved to be killed once Izumi had no longer needed her. Her instincts told her this much. She'd understand more when she got older, " I know, now I gotta figure out how to do that all the time, and not just on instinct. " Izumi says, pouting.

InuYasha ruffles her hair, and she bats at his hand, " Don't worry, pup, I can help you with that. "

InuYasha knew she had to have inherited something from her mother since her looks were all from her paternal family. The bitch had been throwing around wind attacks, weak assed wind attacks, but still wind attacks. Kagome could understand why InuYasha wasn't happy with the reminder of his pup's dam through the power Izumi had displayed to save that boy from the village. She wouldn't want reminders like that cropping up either. They had just made their way to the well when InuYasha scents blood in the village. Figuring the girls will be safe enough he heads back to protect Kaede, and the village, missing Yura going after his pup, and Kagome. Kagome wraps her arms around Izumi as they fall back into the well, and travel to her era while InuYasha is informed by Kaede that only Kagome would be able to see the hair that was used by the newest pain in the ass that had almost taken his head off.

Kagome climbs out of the well, Izumi clinging onto her back, being careful of her claws. Her grandpa and Souta both look at the dog eared child clinging to her, " Long story, guys. The little one is Izumi, guess you could say I'm puppy sitting at the moment. "

Izumi pouts, even if it was true, she was still a pup, though she would always be a pup to her father, even after she was grown. Izumi was surprised when Kagome's mother glomps onto her, and immediately gives the pup a bath, followed by brushing her hair out. Izumi gets to sit and watch while she makes dinner, and Kagome takes her turn to clean up. Izumi hadn't realized so many people would like her ears, and Souta takes to teaching her how to read, and write. She'd been taught a little by InuYasha, he'd been a pup when his mom died after all, he'd taught her what he could. Izayoi had taught her son all she could, loved him deeply to try and give him good memories to pit against the bad.

Izumi had never felt this kind of acceptance before, except with her father, and Kaede. She'd been lent some of Kagome's old clothes while hers were cleaned. Mrs. Higurashi smiles as she watches Souta with the young pup, teaching her how to read, and write. If not for seeing Izumi she would have never believed her daughter's tale, a little girl that has dog ears makes things very believable.

Back in the past InuYasha has just buried Kaede in such a way that she'll be safe, and sets out to the well, looking for his pup, and Kagome. He curses mildly when they aren't there, but their scents don't go anywhere else either. He remembered how Kagome said she had traveled through the well, so odds were she'd either gone through with his pup voluntarily, or not so voluntarily. Either way, he didn't smell blood, so it was time to go retrieve Kagome, he'd leave his pup until the wench that controlled the hair he couldn't see was dealt with. No way was he allowing his pup to be anywhere near this fight. He leaps into the well, and a swirling vortex of blue light rises up around him, and he appears in the well house.

In the house Izumi perks up, " Daddy's here, Kagome-san. "

Kagome didn't doubt the little girl for one instant, her senses were superior after all. Izumi giggles when Kagome's mom uses her Mom Voice that freezes her father immediately, and goes straight for his ears. The look on his face caused her to outright laugh, and he looks at her with a put upon look on his face, " Pup. "

" Sorry, Daddy, it's just too funny. "

InuYasha huffs though amusement was in his golden eyes, " Pup, I need you to stay here while Kagome and I go deal with a problem. This one is too dangerous for you, and Kaede is injured. This demon can control hair that I can't see, only Kagome can. "

Izumi blinks, " She stole Kagome's shard, it's how we ended up falling into the well. Go with scent and sound, Daddy. "

" Will you watch over her until I come back for her? " InuYasha asks.

" It won't be a problem, Izumi is welcome here at any time, so are you. Though we will be getting her reading and writing skills up to par. " Mrs. Higurashi states.

InuYasha's golden eyes widen, " You'd do that for her? "

InuYasha is surprised when she pulls him into a hug, " You've been shunned basically all your life, haven't you? I can get two sets of the beginner books that way you can figure out where you left off. Everyone should be able to read, and we'll also take both of you shopping for clothes that fit in, in this time. She's a pup, she should be allowed to play without having to worry overly much about getting killed. This world has its own dangers, but not nearly as many demons though. "

" You don't have to do that? " InuYasha says.

" You're keeping my female pup safe, InuYasha. " she states, and he understands, this was her way of balancing the books, so to speak.

" I understand. " InuYasha says, " Pup, behave yourself. "

Izumi smirks, " Define behave in this instance. "

Mts. Higurashi smiles, " No destruction, listen to Kagome's mother, and no climbing any higher than the first branch of any tree. " InuYasha says, sighing.

Once InuYasha and Kagome have left Mrs. Higurashi looks at Izumi, " Mischievous pup, aren't you? "

Izumi giggles, " Daddy has a bad habit of not being thorough in his explanations. "

" Well, let's get you working on your numbers now. " She was going to make sure Izumi would get educated, even if it meant homeschooling her, she could do the same for Kagome, and would most likely have to if she would be going back and forth between the ages. She had been a teacher before she had retired to have her children, and raise them. She would just get her certification up to date, and teach Izumi, registering her as her niece, they looked similar enough, and they could say she liked wearing a headband with dog ears. Colored contacts would handle her eyes as well, for the times she would need to be seen by others. She'd teach InuYasha off the books though, he looked like he had been educated for a bit, likely his human parent, and from the way he had melted into her touch, she was guessing his mother had been his human parent. How old had he been when he lost her anyhow? She could tell, just from the way he had acted around her, how he'd frozen when she'd used her Mom Voice, as her children called it.

Izumi was already asleep by the time InuYasha, and Kagome returned, " Stay here for the night, InuYasha, Izumi's already asleep, and you won't have to worry about demons attacking. Humans, possibly, though most don't break into shrines. "

" Thanks, probably should clean my wounds out too. I'll heal by morning, but it wouldn't do to be careless. " InuYasha admits.

" I'll clean your wounds out, and then I am going to assess where you stand education wise. I was a teacher before I retired to raise my children, and you may want to see about learning how to use an actual weapon. "

" Who would teach me? " InuYasha asks bitterly.

" You have had it rough, haven't you? Leave that to me, InuYasha. " she says, there were times she was glad her best friend was actually a demon huntress, one she called once she was sure InuYasha was asleep, and arranged for Kagome to have sturdier clothing, and to give InuYasha sword lessons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

When morning dawns InuYasha is surprised to find someone new at the shrine. Said person, a female, scoffs as she looks him over, " Sachiko-chan, why am I teaching this whelp how to use a sword again? "

" Makino, he will be protecting _my daughter_ in the Feudal Era, and his own pup. I'd rather he learn how to wield a weapon, just so he doesn't have to rely on his claws! " is the hot, and immediate retort.

" Fine, I'll teach the whelp, though first he is learning how to care for a sword. "

InuYasha has a terrible feeling of foreboding, " I'm in for hell, aren't I? " he asks rhetorically.

Sachiko smiles, " Makino will teach you weapons, while I'll work on your mind. I can tell you have a keen one, and that should be nurtured as well. "

InuYasha sighs, and keeps his ears trained for his pup, Makino brings him a rusty sword, and starts on his lessons. Informed that he did in fact have a child to care for, she knows their lessons will be interrupted briefly when said child wakes up. Any true parent will want to see to their child first, and from the way he has his ears set, he was already listening for her. Though he was also attentive to their lessons. Perhaps he had more potential than she realized, it would only be when she left for the day that she realized that she would be training the future wielder of Tetsusaiga, InuYasha. All demon hunters knew he'd been instrumental in defeating Naraku, and apparently the priestess that had helped him to track down the shards of the jewel, and then wished it out of existence was Kagome. She did bring clothes for Kagome in the sizes that Sachiko gave her.

It would make sense for her to have clothes that could handle what she'd be getting into as she travelled looking for the shards of the jewel she'd accidentally broken. It was an hour after she'd started teaching InuYasha that he stands up, and spins to his right, catching the energetic pup that had thrown herself at him. Izumi giggles as he tickles her, " Morning, Pup, Kagome's mom has arranged for me to be taught how to use a sword, which means I'm starting off with learning how to care for a sword. "

" He's stubborn, so you may need to phrase things in a way that interests him. "

" Learning all this will help him to be able to protect you all the better. " Makino says to the pup.

Izumi smiles, " That will do it, can you take a break to eat, Sachiko-san sent me to tell you breakfast is ready. "

" I expect you back here in seven days for another lesson, got it, whelp. "

InuYasha's ears twitch, but instinct has him holding his tongue, " Feh, fine. "

Makino rolls her eyes, " Pup, keep your sire out of trouble, would you? " With that parting remark she leaves InuYasha spluttering, and his pup laughing.

The hanyou makes his way into the Higurashi home, and his mental lessons start, while Kagome is working hard on her schoolwork while she can. Souta helps Izumi with her numbers while they eat, and InuYasha knew he would never be able to repay the kindness the Higurashi family was showing them. Sachiko whacks him upside the head, " Get that thought out of your head right now. You'll be protecting my daughter in the past, and in exchange you, and your daughter get the education that narrow minded bigots denied you both. "

Kagome giggles at the look on InuYasha's face, " We'll head back this afternoon, okay. Mom, Grandpa, I need targets set up so I can practice my archery when I'm here, and gramps, I should probably learn exorcisms, and last rites as well. "

The old man nods at this, " I'll teach you how to make anti-evil talismans first, and we'll progress from there. "

InuYasha supposed her learning how to perform last rites would actually be a good thing. Angry ghosts were not something one wanted to deal with after all. Even if he couldn't see them, he had heard stories about them. Izumi and InuYasha were both put into school while Kagome and Souta went to their separate schools. While not thrilled with having to learn, InuYasha did see the value in it. Sometimes fighting smarter was better than fighting harder after all. Being smarter than those that had gone after him, and then his pup had sometimes been all that had kept them alive.

He liked the games Sachiko used to teach them the basics, and once his pup was outside playing Sachiko looks at him, " It's not easy, is it? "

InuYasha didn't need to ask what she meant by that, " No, it's not, always second guessing yourself as to if you're doing right by your child. "

" I'd say you're doing good so far, she's happy, healthy, and adores you. " Sachiko says.

" Thank you, I just wish my mom could have met her, even once, but she was born so long after my mom died. Izumi gets most of her looks from my mother actually, the ears and eyes are all me. "

" Forgive me if this is a sensitive topic, but where is Izumi's mother? " Sachiko asks him, noticing the tightening of his eyes, the clenching of his fists, apparently it was a sensitive topic.

" What do you know about pack mentality? " InuYasha asks her.

" Not much. "

" Well, her dam got into a dominance fight with me, had she won, the terms were I sire her child, but she cheated, she used outside help, and Izumi was conceived while I was out cold. My father was a very powerful dog demon, the Lord of the Western Lands, my older half brother now has that title. The bitch wanted the blood of InuTaisho flowing through the veins of her pups, but didn't dare go to Sesshoumaru for that. Since she cheated she shamed herself, had she not been with pup she would have been slain immediately, instead I had to wait until my pup no longer needed her. Sesshoumaru was pissed, mostly because it meant he lost control of _his pack_. "

" In other words, she knew she wouldn't win, and basically raped you to get what she wanted, and then she was killed when Izumi no longer needed her. Good for you. What is your relationship with your brother? "

" Strained, though he respects that I killed the bitch, and his pack, at least, won't hurt myself, or Izumi. He did look out for me at a distance, even if he can't stand the fact that I exist, I am his brother. "

Sachiko nods, " Essentially he didn't like the new kid in the pack, right? "

InuYasha snorts at how she'd said that, " Most demons can't stand humans, and hanyou's _never fit in_. Izumi's three quarters demon, one quarter human. He just couldn't understand why our father chose my mother. "

" You could leave her here, she'd be safe. "

" Maybe for the really dangerous fights, but she needs training on how to use her demonic powers. That can really only be done in the past, and I don't like her being out of my sight for too long. "

Sachiko frowns thoughtfully, their era was far more dangerous, and Izumi was a child, a demonic child, but a child nonetheless. Instincts would also being playing a part in this, InuYasha was a single hanyou parent to a child that had more demonic blood than he did. That had to put a target on both of their backs, so his instincts would demand he keep his pup close at hand while she was so young, " I understand, still, bring her here so she can play like the child she is. "

InuYasha smirks, " I can agree to that, now, I think it's time to play with my pup. How'd you like to be the one she seeks? "

Sachiko has to laugh, " Turning Hide and Seek into a training exercise as well, shrine grounds are the limit, right? "

" Yeah, she has your scent, and you are allowed to move. This is also hunting training. " InuYasha states, " I have to make sure she has the necessary skills to survive on her own. "

" Well, you learning how to use a knife to skin things would probably help. "

InuYasha groans, " We may come through whenever the moonless nights occur, it's when I'm the most vulnerable. "

Sachiko blinks, " Vulnerable? "

" All hanyou lose their demonic powers for one night a month, mine just so happens to be the moonless night. " InuYasha states, if Sachiko wouldn't feel so much like his own mother there was no way he would have ever told her that.

Izumi has fun hunting Sachiko, and laughs outright when InuYasha scoops her up, nuzzling her neck. He sometimes just needed to inhale her scent, it calmed him. Sachiko smiles as she watches them, yes, InuYasha was a good father, making the best of what had to be a terrible living situation. Yes, they would both be welcomed at the shrine so that darling daughter of his could get the puppyhood she deserved.

Feudal Era:

InuYasha leaps out of the well with Kagome and his pup. Kagome now has on a green t-shirt, and brown trousers, along with shoes meant for all terrains, she also has her hair pulled back into a braid, with spikes woven in that were laced with sedatives strong enough to knock out full demons. Her bag was also made for demon hunters, and held far more than one would think, yet didn't expand in size. She had brought three brushes along, and looked up natural ways to clean hair before leaving, bringing along books on that as well. Once back at Kaede's village Kagome asks for training on how to at least perform final rites, just in case. Kaede agrees to help her learn. Izumi snuggles into her father, dropping off into sleep immediately.

It was only when dinner was ready that she woke up, but stayed curled up with her father, she liked being able to snuggle up with him. InuYasha indulges her since they never really did get to have times like this too often, though he wasn't thrilled with the beads Kaede put on him, until she explains that it's a just in case measure. " You've never been truly backed into a corner, InuYasha, have ye. Your sire's blood is powerful, it could overwhelm you, and at that point, only Izumi-chan would be safe from you. " Kaede states.

InuYasha frowns thoughtfully, " I hate that you're right about that. My demonic instincts would never allow harm to come to Izumi, especially by my own claws. Kagome wouldn't have that protection. "

" Aye, the beads are a mere precaution only, InuYasha. " Kaede says.

" I promise to not use them on you too often, but you're on your own if you piss me off, got that? " Kagome asks him.

" Great, my brain to mouth filter is not the best at keeping me from saying stupid things. " InuYasha groans.

Izumi giggles, " Just be very careful with your words once a month then. "

InuYasha pales at this statement, " Right, hold my tongue once a month, and then hope to hell I don't piss you off the rest of the time, I can do that, I think. "

The females all laugh as he says this, as Kagome sits behind Izumi, running a brush through her hair. Once Izumi's hair is brushed Kagome whips it up into a braid, and InuYasha gives her a thankful nod, Izumi never had anyone to do the motherly things with her before. He'd done his best to be mother and father to his pup, but he couldn't do it all. Izumi bolts to her feet, and rolls her golden eyes, " Uncle Sesshy's visiting. "

InuYasha chokes on his pup's nickname for his brother, " What the hell does he want this time? "

That was when his hand slaps at his neck, and he blinks, " Myoga the flea, and my brother, okay, what's going on, Myoga? "

" Simple, little brother, though I agree not with our father's decision, it is time you receive your inheritance. Normally I would battle you for this, but you have a pup that needs protecting, which means you need Tetsusaiga more than I do. "

InuYasha has to laugh when his pup glomps onto Sesshoumaru, " Hi, Uncle Sesshy. "

He laughs even harder at the look on Sesshoumaru's face at his niece's nickname for him, and bops Jaken on the head before he can do something stupid, " Jaken, my niece is a mere pup, it would be wise for you to remember that she, and InuYasha are under my protection. Plus, my brother will rend you limb from limb if you hurt his pup. "

Jaken subsides, " Where is my inheritance then? "

" In father's hidden tomb. " Sesshoumaru says.

Izumi, when she hears the clues rolls her eyes, " Are you really all that dense, it's in Daddy's eye. "

Everyone looks at the pup, and Sesshoumaru sighs, " Perhaps father actually did have the right idea, your pup is smarter than most of the bitches in my pack. "

" Inbreeding, you have to bring new blood in every so often, or mental retardation, or physical abnormalities will occur. Studies are done on this in my time. " Kagome says matter-of-factly.

Sesshoumaru looks at her, " I see, that would make some sense. I will have to see about bringing in some fresh blood, the idiocy is painful. "

InuYasha scoffs, " Like my pup's dam, really using help in a dominance fight. "

Not even Jaken could complain about that, to use help in a dominance fight spoke of weakness, and InuYasha was rather powerful for a half-demon. He only got more powerful once he had a pup to protect. Izumi was what made the brothers tolerate each other. She existed because Sesshoumaru had lost control of his pack, which was unacceptable to the full demon. InuYasha had been within his rights to kill her dam after the pup no longer needed her. Even the full demons were disgusted she had used help in a dominance fight just to get InuTaisho's blood in her pups. No one had blamed the hanyou for killing the bitch for the presumption of forcefully mounting him to sire her pups.

Izumi curls up with Kagome while the brothers go get the sword, InuYasha's deep desire to protect Izumi, and his promise to Sachiko to protect her daughter allow him to draw Tetsusaiga from it's pedestal, and the brothers leave again. InuYasha was now grateful he'd be getting lessons on using a sword, he'd need them. Though he does start cleaning Tetsusaiga, lest his new sensei tear him a new one. Sesshoumaru makes a note of the female his niece was with, she was most likely a new member of InuYasha's growing pack. Izumi accepted her, unlike the priestess that had sealed his brother, and niece.

Sesshoumaru takes his leave, though he does make sure to remember where the village is, he'd warn his pack that the village was now considered his brother's territory. There was also the matter of the priestess as well, the younger sister to the one whom sealed his family. Then again from all reports at the time Izumi had been friends with the old priestess before the sealing. InuYasha watches him go, Izumi's presence made things easier when it came to dealing with his older brother. Kagome looks at him, a silent query in her eyes, " Before Izumi Sesshoumaru and I couldn't even be in the same place without fighting, her presence keeps it so we can tolerate each other. "

" Basically two alphas fighting each other for dominance, huh? " Kagome asks him.

InuYasha blinks, was it really as simple as that, had his existence threatened Sesshoumaru's position as Alpha, was it as simple as that once he got old enough? " Huh, never thought about it like that. "

Even Myoga was stupefied that the explanation for the hostilities between the brothers could be explained that simply. " Ye are not a threat to his rule now, InuYasha, ye have a pup, and a tentative new pack member in Kagome. " Kaede says.

InuYasha snorts as he observes his pup curled up with Kagome, Izumi did need a female influence in her life, even if he didn't want that to be so. At least Kagome didn't automatically think he was evil, like just about everyone else did. Her mother, Sachiko-san, had even arranged for swordsmanship lessons for him, had agreed to continue his education...yeah, Kagome might make a good pack member.

Time Gates:

Meiou Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, is absolutely befuddled at this moment. The Tsukino family, the ones that were to have the hime, did not have a daughter. What was happening? Where was the Hime? Pluto's garnet eyes held the beginnings of panic in them, if she couldn't find the hime then everything was screwed over. Beryl would rule the Earth unchecked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or InuYasha.


End file.
